


Wound Up

by kanekiki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, back massages, sweet and caring friends to lovers, uncomfortable boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekiki/pseuds/kanekiki
Summary: but hey, Ritsu offering something like this? He could never pass it up. It's like a dream come true.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Wound Up

Mao flops onto the bed the second he gets home, even before Ritsu, which is rare. He sinks into the mattress, feeling the soft comforter, enveloped into the endless warmth that is Ritsu's bed.

"My back hurts~" He complains out loud, something he wouldn't normally do unless it was in the comfort at home—well, in Ritsu's room.

"Maa-kun sounds like me..." Ritsu lands face first on the opposite side of the bed with a deep sigh a second later. "You're too young to be feeling like a creaky old man, you know?" He says in between yawns. 

"I'm going to try laying on the floor." He already doesn't want to leave the bed, but he's going to have to, so he can be truly comfortable since his back is so stiff. Mao eventually does, getting up to lay on the cold, hardwood floor, and it doesn't really help. He swears he has no idea what he's done to his back these past couple days. Whether it's from slouching over a pile of paperwork or if he tore a muscle from dancing, or even stress pains, but it's starting to get on his nerves. It's becoming unbearable, which takes a sufficient amount of pain to let it bother him, he huffs.

"Hey, Ritsu. Come stand on my back." Ritsu may be heavy, a little less than the same exact weight as he is, but not heavy enough to crush him. Even if it only just cracks his spine, if he could get a tiny bit of relief he would feel better.

"Nnnn... Don't feel like getting up again..."

Well, it was worth a shot. Mao actually whines, as he lays with his arms flat on the floor in a T shape, turning his hips on their side with his knee touching the floor. Stretches that would've helped before something like this happened. Maybe he should just take a painkiller and call it a day.

"Come back to bed..."

"I'm...I'm afraid that I won't be able to get up from here."

"I have an idea."

Mao sits up and stares at Ritsu.

"I'll give you a massage.~"

"Really?" Hearing that from Ritsu nearly makes him jump up from the floor, miraculously invigorated for someone with an injury, but hey, Ritsu offering something like this? He could never pass it up. It's like a dream come true. He used to ask Ritsu for massages all the time, back when they were still in high school, he's long since gave up on that.

"Sure.~ But, you'll owe me." Of course, Ritsu would want one in return.

He climbs onto the bed, sitting cross-legged, obedient and waiting for Ritsu to give him instructions for how he wants him to sit. Ritsu starts by tugging at the bottom of his button down, gesturing for him to lose his shirt. Mao takes his shirt off, it'll be easier anyway.

"Lay on your belly."

Mao does, placing his arms at his sides, palms up and trying to unwind his shoulders in the process. He huffs, it takes him a little while to finally get somewhat comfortable. Ritsu gets comfy right away by sitting on his thighs. Ritsu gets right into it, starting at the middle of his back, hand pressing down firmly. Mao's breath hitches quickly.

"My hands are cold~? Sorry, they'll warm up soon." He laughs a little bit at Mao's reaction.

When Ritsu's hands gradually warm, and he starts touching him more purposefully it feels, amazing. Within seconds, he's already relaxed, tension beginning to seep out of his body.

"You got a few more freckles on your back then last time." Ritsu notes out loud, Mao wonders why because he hasn't been out in the sun for a while now. "Right here, and right here.~" Ritsu pokes at the spots for emphasis, fingers pressing in certain acute spots feel nice.

Ritsu's whole hands start kneading his back, moving up a little, to the exact spot that hurts, a spot in the middle. He digs into it with the heel of his palm, pressing down with both hands and putting all his weight onto him. Ritsu must feel the tension or a knot or something, because he presses down really hard. It sends ripples through Mao's body, Ritsu's hands move up, closer to his shoulders, rubbing in circles. Soft hands sliding over his skin, it feels good. Better than good, _disturbingly good_ , actually.

_Ah_ , he's got a hard on. He reasons with himself, it's the body's natural reaction. He's relaxed, being touched by someone else—but this quickly, already? Ritsu has barely touched him yet.

Is he _that_ touch-starved that just the simple action of being touched like this, intimately, is doing this to him? Or is it because of just how relaxed he is. Or maybe, he won't even think of the other possible reason, the up-in-the air feelings he has for a certain someone, that someone being the other person involved in this. He really hopes that's not the reason why. He swears to himself, it's only a natural reaction. Now he's wound up in more than one way, and his aching back isn't his main issue anymore.

Ritsu's delicate hands, bony fingers but strong fingertips and knuckles from years of piano. Just like during his craft on the black and white tiles, they work magic onto Mao's body through the layers of skin and muscle. Ritsu hits every key in his being meticulously, pulls every string taut within his nerves, winding up before releasing. He could fall asleep like this... if only he wasn't so turned on. But then, he's suddenly out of his daze, once Ritsu goes down to his lower back again.

It's painful, once he's fully hard, he can't help it, hopes it's not too weird when he reaches down to adjust his cock in his pants. It wasn't that uncomfortable before, but with the harder he gets by the second, the angle of friction is beginning to ache.

But, Ritsu definitely notices, pauses, but what else is Mao supposed to do? Just straight up tell Ritsu that he's hard? He wouldn't want to freak him out even if he just said it in a non-sexual, _just needy for physical human contact_ kind of way. He'd rather ignore it until it goes away on its own. This is his problem, he can pretend just like nothing happened.

Ritsu should understand his predicament though, Ritsu's almost constantly laying down somehow, and probably has morning wood, _a lot._ It's not that weird and Mao's sure that Ritsu has had that problem before. Having to fix himself while someone else is touching him? Probably not, maybe Mao is making it more awkward than it needs to be, internally, because he's self-conscious.

Mao buries his face into the pillow, eyes shut tight. It doesn't help, it smells just like Ritsu.

Ritsu presses more firm, then teasing softly, continuing all the way to the nape of his neck which makes him noticeably shudder, hard and involuntary. Self control. _Self control_ , _get it together,_ he needs to stop his reactions. He cannot grind his hips down. He may be able to stop his body from moving, but only focusing on that, he can't control a moan that slips past his lips.

"Does it tickle? You're tensing up... relax your shoulders." Suddenly Ritsu's voice is nearly ringing in his ears, low and sweet. Mao squeaks out a noise of compliance.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

" _No,_ " he grits through clenched teeth. The massage doesn't hurt, his back isn't even bothering him anymore, but the sexual frustration is killing him, bubbling up, his mind is an utter mess so it's all he can think about. Disgusting, actually, he could easily get off just like this. Ritsu wouldn't even have to know. 

"It's... _too_ good actually. You can stop, I'm pretty sure I'm ok now." Just end this now, he can still think rationally.

"Really? Well then stand up to check the knot—"

"Nn...No."

"So I am hurting you! Did Maa-kun just lie to me for the first time?" Ritsu sounds genuinely upset, Mao scoffs. He's probably more offended over the fact that he's assuming Mao didn't think his massage wasn't good or helping him.

"You really didn't hurt me, and I'm really not lying." Mao chews on his bottom lip. If he admits whats really happening, which is already embarrassing enough, he could never live it down. Ritsu would never get over it. Ritsu would tease him about it until the day he dies.

"I... I meant that it's too good, Ritsu. And you can stop... but I'm gonna have to wait to... _calm down_ before I get up." He hopes Ritsu gets it, even though he said it in the vaguest way possible. Mao feels the tips of his ears redden, burning hot. He hopes his blush isn't spreading to his shoulders like it normally does, and also hopes that if it is, Ritsu won't notice. Mao hopes that Ritsu isn't noticing a lot of things happening right now, he wonders if Ritsu will be oblivious as always.

"Ah... Okay. Well then, I'll do your sides in the meantime." Ritsu doesn't understand, but that's fine, at least he doesn't realize that Mao has gotten a boner from his back massage. Mao's the one who won't just say it outright, so he can't blame Ritsu for not knowing—for everything, even though he wants to blame Ritsu for the way he feels.

A ghost of a touch lingers, fingertips sweeping softly up and down his sides, now it almost tickles. Mao starts squirming again, before his self control starts lacking again, consciously trying to squirm out of Ritsu's touch.

Instead, Ritsu stops him. Hands gripping his hips, hard. Once Mao stops moving, freezing at the suddenly aggressive—and really hot—action, Ritsu eases up. Mao is overthinking it too much.

The way Ritsu's hands wrap around his waist, like Mao fits perfectly within his hold, like Ritsu could just push and pull Mao around however he wanted, has Mao's heartbeat stuttering, pounding so painfully he can hear it in his ears at the mere thought.

He's already in too deep.

Mao snaps at that very moment, something inside of him just shattering, where all he can do is just let go. Mao's hips grind down, unexpectedly. Slow and languid, internally cursing at himself, but he can't stop himself from doing it. He grunts into the pillow, hands clutching at and fisting into the comforter. It's getting more and more painful. His hips move again, not in a subtle way. Ritsu's hands are still gripping his waist.

He could die right now, shame washing over him like a cold wave, but _still_ turned on somehow. His head spins, he needs to apologize to Ritsu, who's never going to talk to him again after this. He snaps out of it when he feels... Ritsu pressing into his thigh. Ritsu, who stays put seated on Mao's thighs, as Mao drags his hips back up from the bed, his left thigh is met with something solid poking into it.

Is he imagining that Ritsu's cock is hard too? A sudden fever dream hallucination? Mao holds his breath, scared to move again. _What is happening._ Is it just a chain reaction? Of lust? Uncontrollable desire and hormones? What is Mao supposed to say, he should have been upfront, but he did tell Ritsu to stop so... the awkwardness doesn't fully fall upon his shoulders anymore, they could just laugh it off, like nothing ever happened, despite how painfully awkward it is. But, it is his fault if Ritsu got turned on by the noises he's been making, it's probably just another natural body reaction.

Mao hopes, but it's insane, that they're both just letting this happen, silent about the severity of it all. It's definitely not a natural, normal reaction.

"Maa-kun?" Ritsu's the first to say something.

"...Y-Yeah?"

"I can massage your thighs, too..."

Is he being suggestive, is this where this is going? He's not sure if either of them will admit it yet, if this ends up going somewhere.

"Yeah?"

"You know... It'd be easier if you... Took your pants off." Ritsu says it a bit hesitatingly, quiet, much unlike him normally. It's not that big of a deal, Ritsu has seen him in his underwear at least a thousand times. So, the timidness in Ritsu's voice, Mao convinces himself that it's all innocent. Innocent despite of himself grossly getting off to this. It's really not so innocent of him, for him being greedy once in his life and not wanting Ritsu to stop touching him.

It doesn't have to be all that for Ritsu if he doesn't want it to, but Ritsu is hard as well, asking him if he can take Mao's pants off. That has to mean something.

Mao undoes his belt and shimmies out of his pants without saying a word, face down on the pillow. He sighs into it, his cock feels less constricted in such tight pants, he can feel the sheets through the fabric of his looser boxers.

Ritsu massages his thighs, so it really wasn't innuendo. It feels like heaven, probably better than his back. Ritsu rolls his fingers deep into his tendons. So good that Mao feels a knot twisting in his stomach. Ritsu's hands shift up, they feel scorching hot all of a sudden, just shy of touching his ass... _teasing_. Maybe Mao wants him to.

So, he shifts his hips, raising his ass more into Ritsu's hands, this is it. He can't hide that or play it off as a subtle action. His cock is throbbing, aching, he can't take it any longer. He can't withstand one more touch from Ritsu's skillful hands.

It sends a shiver up Mao's entire back, a feeling lighter than Ritsu's fingertips brushing, but it's contradictory because his fingers are now digging into his cheeks, wrapping around and grabbing his ass. Neither of them say anything. Mao's just letting him, Ritsu can stop if he wants, but Mao is too far gone. 

Ritsu slowly hooks and catches the waistband of his underwear on his fingertips, Mao keeps his hips raised, slowly tugging them down to his thighs, his dick is free from his boxers, he hisses at the direct contact of the sheets rubbing against him. Ritsu goes back to seemingly, innocently massaging. It's frustrating, he feels like he's being teased again. Mao clenches, tightening this thighs and glutes. He wants more. Ritsu seems to read his mind, when Mao relaxes again, when his thumb moves closer, falls down into the crevice, nearly touching him.

"Maa-kun. Tell me to stop."

His voice is shaking. Nervous and the desperation is seeping through, like Ritsu is unsure as well. Mao pushes his ass up again, spreading more. He can't muster the words, ' _I would beg for you to keep going',_ but hopes his actions are clear enough. Ritsu's thumb brushes over him and Mao sighs while Ritsu gasps. Ritsu's breathless response gives him more confidence to speak up.

"K-keep going,"

"Fuck..."

Ritsu presses it flat against his hole, adding more pressure as it begins to press inside of him, easily. Mao makes sure that he's relaxed as possible, that's how badly he craves stimulation and something inside of him. He's glad Ritsu is too overwhelmed to ask—why it goes in so easily without lube. Hopefully Ritsu's figured it out and will spare Mao the shame.

Ritsu's hand pulls away quickly and it sucks Mao can't see his face or his expressions like this, before he hears a soft ' _pop_ ', Ritsu's mouth, a now wet index finger touching him. Slick with spit, it's good enough for now and Mao is for sure that he can take it, Ritsu is slow and careful as he eases inside of him. Mao groans, counting each of Ritsu's knuckles slowly inside of him, down to the third. Ritsu pulls it out slowly and pushes it back in just as slow. He does it several times, a repeated motion at the same speed.

Ritsu hops off of him quickly, quickly enough to scare Mao, like he might have changed his mind because it's suddenly got too real.

It only takes several seconds until Ritsu is back on him, he lets out a sigh in relief. Ritsu surely isn't backing out, his pants are off too. The soft skin on his bare thighs against Mao's feel like velvet. His cock is hard, warm and heavy against Mao's thigh, resting right below the crease of his ass. He hears the faint sound of a bottle uncapping. Lube? Ritsu has had lube hidden in his room this entire time and he's never seen it? He hopes it's lube and not lotion or something, but he really doesn't put it past Ritsu for having an item like that.

He feels the sudden coldness dripped between his cheeks, over his hole, down his taint. He reaches behind him, his own hands spreading himself open a little more. Ritsu presses a second finger to his hole, circling them around with the lube.

"If I massage you here..."

"Uh huh..." Mao cries out, impatiently, about to lose it. He thinks he'd probably agree to anything that Ritsu says right now. 

Ritsu fingers Mao. Two, then three fingers pressing into him more and more, Mao shudders because Ritsu's long fingers feel as good rubbing inside of him as they did everywhere else Ritsu massaged. Mao moans and _moans_ , he tries to muffle the louder noises in the pillow. He's drooling onto it at this point.

Ritsu places his cock on Mao's ass, between the cheeks, thrusting up a little bit. The friction is searing with every slight movement, but Mao can make it feel ever better for him. He writes at the thought, Ritsu moans when Mao clenches his hole, so Ritsu can feel it against the underside of his dick, it's the first time Ritsu has gotten some proper skin-to-skin contact. He grips onto Mao's ass, squeezing it around his cock, slowly moving his length back and forth in between. It slides easily with the lube, now heating up so hot Mao feels it all the way to his face, his blush getting worse. Ritsu's breathing gets faster and harsher.

" _Ritsu_."

Just a thoughtless moan of his name from Mao, but Ritsu freezes.

"You okay?" Ritsu pulls back a little, startled and him being extra cautious is increasing Mao's heart-rate.

"Mm..." Mao spreads himself, feeling himself gape a little bit, where he misses Ritsu's fingers, but hopefully this display will change that missing feeling soon.

Ritsu slides his cock up and down, using one hand to steady the head of his cock until it catches on Mao's rim. Mao groans, he feels that his dick is beginning to drip just a little, smeared against his skin and against the sheets. He makes a mental note, he's gonna have to wash the sheets after this, because he knows, it's only going to get worse.

Ritsu gasps, stutters, "W-wait, Maa-kun. Are you—sure? I don't have to go in."

"C'mon, you can... Just do it, it's fine." Mao's voice doesn't sound like his own, he sounds beyond desperate.

"I'm...I'm really gonna fuck you, huh." Ritsu sounds like he's in just as much disbelief as Mao is in, with how this escalated so quickly.

"Ah—condom?"

Mao really, really doesn't want Ritsu to stop again. He really doesn't want to miss out on Ritsu's body pressed against him for another second.

"Nah, it's okay without, if that's okay with you."

Ritsu's hard cock continues sliding back and forth until it catches once, twice, on the rim before slowly and purposefully sliding the tip inside of Mao. Centimeter by centimeter, Mao feels like he's losing the air in his lungs, tears sting his eyes, face concealed by the pillow. He's panting, he's seen Ritsu's dick before, but didn't think it would be _this_ big when hard, or even feel this huge inside of him. Mao heaves for breath, staying completely relaxed to accommodate Ritsu, and so it feels better on his end. It doesn't take much longer after that until Ritsu is fully fit inside.

"Okay? Maa-kun?"

"Mm, yeah."

Once he gives the ok, Ritsu moves slowly inside of him, pulling out midway before pushing back in. He can't believe he's being fucked raw by Ritsu right now. Actually losing his virginity to his childhood friend, the first time something is inside of him that's not a toy. He's grateful that they work as an imitation to make this easier for him after months of self practice and experimenting with his limits, but Ritsu's thick cock filling him up, it's the real deal.

Ritsu also has a gentleness that Mao didn't expect from him, he really can't believe it. It's a lot different in pace that it would be when he's fucking himself, but Ritsu is careful. This must be new to him, which Mao kind of knew Ritsu's never done this before either. He's taking his time actually, and Mao's sweet moans and his back arching encourage him that's he's doing great.

Ritsu goes in deeper and deeper. With Mao's positive reactions, soon, he's pounding into Mao. Ritsu's bare chest is flush against his back, kissing the back of his shoulder.

Mao catches himself starting to whimper, being treated like this, so sweetly by Ritsu, engulfed in pleasure, he doesn't even know why he expected different, even if this is just a random, impulsive decision on both of their parts. But, he half expected Ritsu to just take him, mercilessly, just to get to it because that's kind of what Mao wanted, what his body just craved—another warm body.

But it's Ritsu... And Mao has always loved the person that inhabits that warm body he's familiar with. He knows he has feelings for Ritsu, but are they mutual on this level? Not just physically, but emotionally as well.

Mao has to wonder, Ritsu pulls his torso up, hands holding on to his hips and moving inside of him at a different angle. Ritsu's skin hitting the backs of his thighs.

He gets faster, then slows down, then gets faster, almost hitting that sweet spot in Mao, but doesn't. It still feels really satisfying though, and he can tell with the occasional jolt of his movements that Ritsu is holding back. Mao's grateful he and Ritsu are on the same page, without words—neither of them want this to end yet.

Gentle hands tracing down his spine, but like this it's beyond intimate, it's like Ritsu's touching his bones directly. He's grateful he can't touch his own cock properly right now, leaning on his arms to keep his hips raised and balanced for Ritsu, because he would if he could and he'd probably cum in that very instant.

Ritsu suddenly flips him over, snatching the pillow from under his head and positioning it under his lower back.

"I want... to see your face." Ritsu says with pleading eyes and a raspy voice, and _yeah_ it's quite a view for Mao.

Ritsu's shirt has been thrown off somewhere along the way, his rosy cheeks, an even more rosy chest. Mao can see the slight sweat that's glistening on his forehead through his separated bangs, hair that normally frames his face is tucked behind his ear. His face flushed, eyes narrowed and his lips parted from catching his breath. He licks his lips, blood red eyes shimmering and locking with Mao's. Mao briefly wonders if he looks just as wrecked.

He definitely is, he feels it, his bangs are sweaty and stuck framing his face, he's not sure when he lost his hair clip during all this. His face is near burning, compared to the now cooler air, he's been suffocating himself with the pillow the entire time. Ritsu moves slowly inside of him, focused, leaning down and kissing his cheek. Mao relaxes for a second as Ritsu sets up a pace. Ritsu's arms shake holding himself up.

"Ah, Ritchan. You feel so good.~" He blurts out, hopefully Ritsu is just as close as he is. Mao is close as hell, and they might as well try to get off together. Desperation at this point, reality hits Mao suddenly.

_Ritsu. What does this mean? Does it mean anything at all, or is he just going along with it?_

Just when he has the thought and fears again, Ritsu kisses him deeply, softly, his tongue slips inside his mouth. Ritsu has always been good at kissing, but under the circumstances, it feels like the most passionate kiss he's ever shared with him. Ritsu moans into the kiss, Mao lets his nails drag down his back. Sure, they've probably been unofficially titled kind-of-dating for a few years now, but this is a pretty big first step, other than random drunk makeouts that they both pretend to forget the next morning and occasionally cuddling.

But this, this is something, entirely different. That happened maybe way too quickly, Mao has never been the impulsive type. Maybe all this was what it took, a catalyst, an opportunity, a reason to fuck each other. In their twenty or so years of knowing each other, since their days of tiptoeing around and denying serious feelings when they were teenagers on order to not mess up their friendship, Mao was sure it was bound to happen eventually, but why now, he doesn't know. Mao tries not to dwell on it so much, when Ritsu feels so incredibly good inside of him. Thrusting in, grunting against Mao's cheek when their kiss breaks apart, with each throw of his hips. Ritsu's strokes drive into him, he's becoming frantic, about to fall over the edge.

"Harder, I wanna be able to feel it for days after." He edges Ritsu on. Mao can't believe himself when his back already hurts, and also, the audacity he has to ask for something like that. He wants it, desperately bad. He wants that lingering feeling of this, just incase Ritsu comes to his senses after all of this, they're approaching their quick end. He doesn't want this to be that short-lived.

"Oh, Maa-kun, _I._.." Ritsu chokes up, Mao wonders what he was about to say. Probably the same words that sit on the tip of his tongue, an even bigger step in their relationship, the words ' _I love you.'_ That's what Mao wants him to say anyway, in the heat of the moment or not, while their bodies are intwined and closer than possible or not, he loves Ritsu even more now. Ritsu's arms wrap around under him, holding him close, fucking into him deeper than ever, hitting his prostate so hard that Mao whines, one hand tangling into Ritsu's hair, the other wrapping around his own length.

He pumps himself, faster and off-rhythm. Ritsu kisses him, arms holding him so tightly, like he doesn't want to let go of him.

Mao cums, a guttural moan is ripped from his throat, a release so stifling with relief, so intensely that all he sees is white, then stars, then Ritsu again, who's still diligently moving inside of him, making sure Mao's done and taken care of. Once he comes to, Ritsu tries to pull out. Mao stops him, ankles hooking together around Ritsu's lower back.

"Don't stop, don't stop, Ritsu!" Mao's shaking so badly, but he really doesn't want Ritsu to pull out.

"Haa—Nn, Maa-kun—" Ritsu's face scrunches— _cute_ , Mao notices once his eyes regain focus, reaching out to hold Ritsu's blushing cheeks, now he can focus on Ritsu properly.

He hopes this was as good for Ritsu as its been for him, so this is the least he can do. He didn't really do anything, even with the back massage, Ritsu's done all the work and it makes Mao want to give him a reward, or something. He shifts his hips back with Ritsu's in time with his thrusts, clenching hard as possible, moaning softly into Ritsu's ear, face pressing against his neck. Ritsu gasps almost silently, Mao wouldn't have heard it if Ritsu's head wasn't so close to his.

With one last deep push, he cums, pulsing inside of him and churning, until his hips slow completely to a stop and he sighs. Both of them heave for breath, unable to catch it, breathing all of each other's oxygen in.

Ritsu collapses on top of Mao, and Mao stares at the ceiling. Ritsu starts softening so he pulls out without getting up, face still down next to Mao's head, Mao feels both his and now Ritsu's bellies are sticky. _Now what..._

Mao just enjoys this comfortable silence and blissful affection for as long as he can, hands reaching around Ritsu and he slowly rubs his back mindlessly, hands gliding up the sides.

"Nn.." Ritsu's voice muffled by the comforter.

"Hm."

"If you keep doing that, i'm going to fall asleep." Ritsu yawns, typical. Mao cannot imagine any more dead weight on top of him, cannot imagine Ritsu falling asleep on him naked and covered in cum, so he grips at Ritsu's shoulder blades.

"Feels good, right? But you're heavy, so..."

Ritsu leans up on his elbows.

"I love you." Is all Ritsu says, with serious face.

Mao always thought that this moment wouldn't happen like this, spontaneously on a whim, but it feels right, feels natural, his heart pitter-patters in his rib cage.

"I love you, too. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you fall asleep on top of me in the middle of the afternoon."

Ritsu laughs, slowly rolling over off of Mao, laying next to him and holding his hand while pulling it to his chest.

"But Maa~kun owes me, yeah?"

"A massage, I thought. Yeah yeah, lay on your belly."

"It's gotta be extra good, since my massage was enough to make you seduce me.~"

Mao laughs. " _You're_ the one who seduced me!"

"Well, we'll see if that's true.~ —Ah, Ah!"

Ritsu laughs as Mao tickles his sides relentlessly, until Ritsu has tears in his eyes, until they're both laughing and rolling around in bed together. Mao gets them both under the comforter, Ritsu lays on his belly.

Mao gently rubs his one hand up and down his back steadily, occasionally using nails. He's so tired, feeling sleepier by the second. It's definitely not a proper massage but it does the trick because Ritsu is fast asleep, one arm wrapped around Mao's waist, and Mao is drifting off in their shared soothing embrace soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> woo woooo wooooooo 
> 
> The summary and tags were sooooo weak I didn't know what to put (like always) so I hope this suffices 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
